


Twisted

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chan, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, Incest, M/M, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-22
Updated: 2006-08-22
Packaged: 2018-10-26 16:24:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10790256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Theodore justknewthey were going to get caught.





	Twisted

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Theodore just _knew_ they were going to get caught. He didn’t know how Zabini could be so cool and unconcerned when all he could think about was being thrown into Azkaban for using an Unforgivable. He nervously shifted back and forth, his wand held firmly by his sweaty hand, and his eyes darting everywhere around the room in case there was some hidden door they’d not known about.

Zabini arched a regal brow and smirked at him when their gazes met and Theodore gulped, his anxiety momentarily forgotten as he licked his lips and looked down at the floor. Malfoy was on all fours, simply kneeling with his head lowered slightly, pale hair falling around his slender shoulders to frame a face that did not bear it’s normal contemptuous sneer.

“I rather like him like this,” Zabini remarked casually as if they were discussing the weather instead of their Housemate currently nude before them. “You like him like this, too, don’t you, Teddy?”

“We’re going to get caught,” he hissed in a sharp whisper even as his cock twitched in his trousers. Malfoy was pale and skinny, smooth and untouched. Well, not so untouched. After all, it was Zabini’s stumbling upon Malfoy with his mouth wrapped around Krum’s cock that had led them all here tonight. “And don’t call me Teddy.”

“I’ll call you whatever I wish to call you, _Teddy_ ,” Zabini said as he took a step closer to Malfoy. “You’re such a pretty whore, Malfoy. Did you enjoy sucking Krum’s cock? It’s certainly not the first one you’ve sucked judging from my observations. Who was your first cock?”

Theodore was convinced that Malfoy was just faking. After all, the very idea that Zabini could possibly perform an effective Imperio at fourteen was ridiculous. Malfoy was playing some twisted game, he was sure, and they’d end up going to Azkaban or being forced to actually do Malfoy’s bidding in exchange for him keeping quiet about this.

“Flint,” Malfoy replied without hesitation. He looked up and Theodore could _see_ him trying to fight and realized this was really happening. Zabini really had him under Imperio. Fuck, they were so going to prison.

“You’re lying,” Zabini remarked thoughtfully. “Lying under Imperio takes a great deal more strength than you have, Malfoy. It must be some secret if you’re resisting that much.”

Theodore watched him reach down and stroke Malfoy’s cheek with a deceptive gentleness. Dark skin against pale made his cock twitch even more. He ran his fingers through his stringy hair and glanced again at the door. He grimaced as he recalled his own introduction to such things. “It was probably his father.”

Zabini looked up at him, dark eyes obviously contemplating his harsh statement, and Theodore felt like he was being studied, analyzed, and broken down for weaknesses. “Is that it, Malfoy?” he asked in a voice that was far too sensual for a fourteen year-old. If he’d not known him since they were in nappies, Theodore would have been convinced that Zabini was years older and merely pretending to be their age out of some twisted game he was playing for his own amusement.

They were all players in Zabini’s game, it seemed, and Zabini hated when they didn’t play the part he’d assigned them. Malfoy was trying to pull away from the hold Zabini had on him and Theodore actually had to admire the obnoxious git for fighting back. He frowned when he felt something push at his mind, warmth beginning to spread over him as he dropped his wand to the cold dungeon floor.

“Theodore, unfasten your trousers. I want to see how excited this has made you,” Zabini said without looking away from Malfoy.

Theodore looked at him, saw the wand in his hand aimed in his direction, and tried to resist even as his hands moved to unbutton his trousers. He pushed them down until they were around his ankles and then shoved his shorts down enough to free his cock. He was already hard, just from watching Malfoy undress and follow Zabini’s orders. His cock twitched in the cool air of the dungeon as it poked out from beneath his shirt.

“Look at him, Malfoy,” Zabini purred as he tossed his wand back and forth and smirked at them both. “Such a nice cock, don’t you agree? It’s not as big as Krum’s, of course, but I think it will fill your mouth quite well. Did you let Krum fuck your arse or is that something only Daddy can have?”

“Fuck you,” Malfoy managed to get out before he closed his eyes and his body shuddered under the power of Zabini’s wand. “It’s too long. I’ll choke trying to suck that, Zabini.”

“Did Krum fuck you, Malfoy?” Zabini asked again sharply. He moved behind Malfoy and Theodore watched his dark hand hit Malfoy’s pale arse cheek before he slid his fingers between the cleft of his arse. “Did you let him spread you open and thrust his cock into you? You know he’s fucking that Mudblood bitch, don’t you? I saw them by the lake weeks ago. The wanton little whore was riding him, up and down on that huge cock, spreading her open so wide as he tongued her perky tits. He liked her tits, Malfoy, far more than he liked your cock. Did you let him fuck you with the same cock that makes that Mudblood bitch scream out his name? He was probably still wet from her, you know? Dripping with her come, with Mudblood’s come, before he fucked your mouth, and you, such an eager little cock sucking slut, slurped and licked him clean, tasted _her_ as surely as if you’d had your mouth buried between her quivering thighs and sucked her cunt yourself.”

Theodore moaned as Zabini kept talking, his fingers thrusting into Malfoy’s arse as the blond grunted and pushed back. He could see the Mudblood taking Krum’s cock as surely as if he’d been there watching with Zabini. He watched Zabini, cold and cruel, and knew suddenly Malfoy wasn’t his first. He’d been too confident at Imperio for it to be his first time. Zabini glanced up and smiled, a wicked twisting of lips that made him tremble even as his cock hardened.

“I fucked them,” he growled softly. “I made him fuck her tight little arse as she rode me, watched her face twist with pain as we made her scream so loud I’m surprised no one in the castle heard us. Then I fucked him while she watched, while I made her play with that pretty cunt of hers, riding his face as I came in his arse. Such a pretty pet, my little Mudblood whore, but she won’t learn her place. I had to punish her, you see, for letting him have what belongs to me, and now, dear Malfoy, it’s your turn. I want you to suck Theodore’s cock just like you suck your Daddy.”

He didn’t have a chance to take a breath before Malfoy was in front of him, his lips wet against the underside of his cock. His head fell back and he moaned as Malfoy licked him, and he gasped when he felt Malfoy’s mouth envelop his balls, his tongue lapping at them as his cock rubbed against Malfoy’s face. The push was back in his mind and he didn’t even hear Zabini speak as he raised his hand and tangled his fingers in Malfoy’s soft hair. He pulled his hips back and thrust forward until his entire cock was buried in Malfoy’s mouth and throat. He could hear Malfoy gagging as he began to move, but he didn’t care. The urge was there to fuck him hard, and he obeyed.

“Is this how Daddy does it, Malfoy?” Zabini asked smugly as Theodore kept fucking Malfoy‘s mouth. Malfoy was sucking now, his hands on Theodore’s slim hips as he tried to stop him from moving so fast and deep. Theodore looked down and saw gray eyes watching him carefully, unreadable and cold, and he pushed forward hard to make them look away. He looked at Zabini and bit his lip when he saw him rubbing a thick cock along the cleft of Malfoy’s arse.

“You’ll never tell me no again, Malfoy,” Zabini whispered harshly as he thrust inside Malfoy’s arse with one push. Malfoy screamed as Zabini buried himself in his arse, and Theodore wanted to stop but couldn’t. “She told me no but she’s mine now, just like you. Pretty pets just for me,” he muttered as he began to move.

Theodore saw the tears in Malfoy’s eyes and groaned as he saw the leader of their House defiled and defeated, knowing it was one of the most beautiful things he’d ever seen. Zabini was still holding his wand on both of them as he raped Malfoy, as he had Theodore rape Malfoy, and Theodore started to move faster. He liked hearing Malfoy gag around his cock as he entered his throat, liked knowing he was long enough to cause Malfoy to make such noises.

Zabini’s hand was beneath Malfoy, stroking his cock, which was hard and ready despite the circumstances. The dark of Zabini’s skin against Malfoy’s pale flesh was hypnotic. He watched Zabini’s cock slide in and out, Malfoy’s arse raw and red around it, and he was surprised there wasn’t blood. When he’d been buggered that hard, there’d been blood. Of course, Zabini had used lube from a small jar to get Malfoy ready while he’d talked about fucking the Mudblood and Krum so maybe they had prevented ripping. His father’s friends had never used that on him so he wouldn’t know.

Theodore came with a low whimper. His body trembled as he spilled into Malfoy’s mouth. He pulled back and stroked his cock, letting his come splash onto Malfoy’s face, and he finally felt the presence in his mind slide away. He stumbled when he pulled back, horrified at what he’d just done. Not only Imperio but rape. Fuck, they’d be lucky if they saw Azkaban. Lucius Malfoy would kill them himself, probably not until after he’d enjoyed their screams and made them rue the day they ever considered going after his son.

“Did you like that, Theodore?” Zabini asked as he kept fucking Malfoy. Theodore watched Malfoy push back and take more, his lips swollen and come dripping from his chin and nose. “Did you like coming all over Malfoy’s face?”

“What have we done?” Theodore asked softly as he tried to look away but couldn’t.

Zabini didn’t answer him. He merely smirked and started to move faster. His face twisted in pleasure as he came, his body taut as he buried himself in Malfoy’s arse and came with a soft cry. Malfoy whined as he came, spilling onto Zabini’s hand and the floor beneath him before his head fell forward as he sucked in huge gasps of breath.

“Well, that was fun,” Zabini finally said as he pulled his spent cock out of Malfoy’s gaping arse, smiling as he looked at the come dripping from the abused hole.

“Fun?” Theodore shook his head and hastily fastened his trousers. “We’re going to be sent to Azkaban. You just used an Unforgivable and we raped Malfoy!”

“Oh please,” Malfoy sneered as he looked up and glared at Theodore. “You’re so bloody dramatic, Teddy. You should have been a Hufflepuff, you whiny prat.” He looked at Zabini as he stood up, and Theodore looked from one to the other. “Are we done with him now? I think you’ve proved your point, Blaise.”

“I suppose,” Zabini said with an elegant shrug. “He’s served his purpose, and it was even more enjoyable because the daft git actually thought we were breaking the law.”

“He fucking choked me, you bastard,” Malfoy cursed as he seemed ready to hex Zabini. “You not only let him, but you encouraged it!”

“What’s going on?” Theodore asked with confusion. This didn’t make any sense. He held his wand tighter as he looked at them.

“Speaking of dramatics,” Zabini said lazily as he picked up his shirt and slid it on. He looked at Theodore and chuckled. “He still doesn’t get it, the poor boy.”

“Like I give a bloody fuck,” Malfoy said petulantly as he picked up his robe and found his wand. He looked back at Zabini and smirked. “Are we done here? I need a shower.”

“I suppose,” Zabini said as he looked at Theodore and smiled smugly. “Thanks for playing, Teddy. We may have to do it again some time. _Obliviate_.”

The End


End file.
